


in my soul, never let you go

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x10, Angst, Family Feels, Gen, You know the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Phil's voice was soft, "We couldn't leave her here."





	in my soul, never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> so this is all of the feels I had from that scene where Daisy doesn't want to go back but mom and dad make her. I know this is super late but I wanted to share it before the show came back on. hope you enjoy!

"Alright then."

Phil watched as a second later, the icer bullet hit Daisy and she went down. He felt a sudden remorse, disgusted at the light weight of the weapon in his hands. He shoved it into his coat and glanced at Melinda.

Melinda was giving him what Daisy had now dubbed Mom Face; a mixture of displeasure and annoyance. "That in your parenting books?" 

"She wasn't going to come willingly." Phil grunted as he bent and picked Daisy up. Melinda watched as he knelt down, placing an arm behind Daisy's knees and cupped her cheek for a second before wrapping an arm behind her back and hoisted her up.

He glanced at her as he stood up, Daisy tucked to his chest in such a way that it made Melinda's heart ache. Daisy shouldn't have to feel as if the fate of the world was on her shoulders. She was still so young and already had enough guilt blaming herself for countless other things. Melinda wanted to hurt almost everyone in this future that had only burdened Daisy more. They had no business hurting her dau- Daisy- like that. 

Melinda looked at how small Daisy appeared cradled like a toddler in Phil’s arms. Another child she couldn’t protect. "You didn't have to ice her."

"There wasn't any other way, May!" Phil exclaimed. He deflated some, "She couldn't-"

"We don't know that." Melinda said firmly. "The things they told her are twisted. It's not the whole truth. They want her to think she caused it."

Phil nodded, "I know."

They both knew how powerful Daisy was but neither of them thought she could quake the world apart. A continent? Maybe on a good day. Melinda didn't want to think of what would happen to Daisy if she quaked the world apart; Daisy needed an energy bar after quaking a heavy door down.

The elevator ride was tense. Phil shifted Daisy in his arms, ghosting his fingers over the wounds on her temple. He couldn’t leave her in this dystopian future where there were threats around every corner, especially without her powers. Most importantly, he couldn’t leave her where he didn’t know she would be safe. Daisy could take care of herself, for sure, but that didn’t stop Phil from worrying. He glanced down at her.

Daisy looked peaceful, a faint reminiscence to the starry eyed hacker Phil had brought onto the Bus. Back then she didn't have to worry about losing control of her powers or potentially causing the apocalypse. Now, she was burdened with stories that most likely weren't true. She had deep circled under her eyes, bruises blossoming on her cheekbones and jaw, and a fresh cut stark across her cheek.

Melinda eyed the inhibitor distastefully. Phil caught her gaze and sighed, "She doesn't want her powers back on either."

"They're a part of her." Melinda objected but she understood. After Bahrain, she wouldn't go near a gun. It took her years to shoot again, too afraid of herself to do anything. Daisy shouldn't have to feel pain like that. Melinda remembered with a nostalgic pang in her heart when Daisy had first received her powers, back when she was Skye and too terrified to use them. The present situation with Daisy being afraid of her powers was all too familiar.

Phil's voice was soft, "We couldn't leave her here."

Melinda didn't want to think about leaving Daisy here in this hellish future. A part of her was glad Phil did what he did but she wished it hadn't come to that. The elevator stopped, and they went though the next level easily. 

"Watch her feet."

Melinda placed a protective hand on the tops of Daisy's feet just as Phil rounded a corner a little too sharply. He shifted and no part of Daisy hit the wall but Melinda kept her hands on Daisy, wanting to feel her, solid, and alive under her palm. She felt the makeshift wrapping around Daisy’s ankle, made from the tunic Jemma wore. Apparently, Daisy had to be dramatic and fly up to the viewing area only to fall straight to the concrete when her powers were turned off, as Fitz had recounted to her. Daisy was an idiot, but she was Melinda’s idiot. One of them, at least.

She shifted her hand, dragging it up Phil's back to clasp one of Daisy's limp hands in her own. The dirty fabric wrapped around Daisy’s wrist was unravelling so Melinda fixed it, absently caressing Daisy’s bruised fingers with her own and didn’t remove them until they reached the area where the rest of the team was. Phil didn’t move from Daisy’s side as he laid her on the table. He caught her hand as it was about to fall off the table and held it for a moment before placing it on her stomach. 

Laying on the table, Daisy looked so small, so tired, and broken that it sent a familiar pain through Phil’s chest. He carefully kept his gaze from Melinda’s who stood by his side, in front of where Daisy was laying, as they watched their team slowly come back together.

It was time to go in what seemed like years but could have only been mere minutes. Phil picked Daisy back up and held her tighter as her head rolled against his shoulder.

He knew she would most likely never forgive him and he was okay with that. He would do whatever it took to keep Daisy safe. 

"You know she's never going to forgive you."

Deep down, Phil knew Melinda was right; she usually was. A part of him was okay with Daisy never forgiving him. Daisy was everything and more that he had hoped for in a daughter. She was kind, compassionate, and selfless, putting others before herself. While Phil appreciated that quality, he couldn’t let her make that decision. Parents made sacrifices for their children. It was selfish of them, though, to potentially put billions of people at risk by doing this but Phil couldn’t bear to lose Daisy again. He knew Melinda couldn’t either. This was the right choice, he knew without a doubt.

Phil looked straight at the reconstructing Monolith, Daisy secure in his arms. "I can only hope."

They had dedicated, and both literally given their lives for Shield. They could be selfish for once.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please comment your thoughts :)


End file.
